De libros, amor y sexo
by Mrs-Thomas-Pattinson
Summary: Vio dos figuras desnudas acopladas de la manera  más hermosa posible, una mujer hermosa sus facciones revelaban un gran placer .Placer que Bella ansiaba sentir en cada historia Él fue quien más llamo su atención un  fuerte y duro demonio con cara de ángel
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia maneja lenguaje sexual para mayores de 18 años (y para los que no les asusta las obsenidades como a mi)

Twilight es de Meyer, mia la historia

Capitulo 1

Bella

Recuerda claramente la primera vez que por accidente fue testigo de un acto erótico, contaba con 17 años y cursaba su preparatoria; Hija del Jefe de Policía Charlie y Renne madre de mentalidad abierta, tanto que revisando las cajas del desván, una con el nombre de su madre encontró un polvoriento ejemplar de El Amante de Lady Chatterley de D. H. Lawrence, Bella solo tenia 15 años y Renne ni si quiera recordaba tenerlo puesto que creía haberlo tirado con el paso del tiempo.

Bella encontró el titulo muy inocente tipo Orgullo y Prejuicio, empezó a asustarla la sensación húmeda que experimentaba conforme iba cambiando las hojas, poco a poco dio paso a ligeras palpitaciones muy leves pero igual de placenteras.

Así empezó a leer toda la literatura Erótica que caía en sus manos, al principio fue difícil ya que no sabía dónde encontrarla, pues al ser menor de edad esos títulos eran prohibidos para su venta, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo de más y más libros de segunda mano, ella apostaba que la mayoría no tenía idea del género que trataban dichos libros porque a diferencia de unos pocos, quienes la miraban maliciosamente entendía en sus ojos el placer del contenido guardado en cada libro.

Nunca le conto a nadie sus hobbies porque los demás la encontrarían enferma o precoz y sabía que nadie la entendería. Bella era una mujer compleja era romántica y erótica, sabia manejar muy bien esos dos mundos que le llenaban la cabeza de fantasías, muchas veces soñaba al Sr. Darcy en el acto sexual más censurable con ella como protagonista, se sentía marginada ya que a pesar de que ella reconocía que tenía una belleza latente y sensual, el lema de "ellos las prefieren rubias" era el pan de cada día en la escuela de Forks. Si las rubias se divierten más, tal como Rosalie Hale, Tania Denaly, Lauren Mallory o Jessica Stanley entre otras. Su cabello espeso y sedoso color marrón con algunos destellos rojizos cuando el sol se atrevía a aparecer con ondas que se marcaban como las olas del mar, ojos café con espesas pestañas largas le daban un toque inocente , pero la combinación con sus labios voluptuosos, rozados y suaves eran fuego puro, el marco de su rostro era el guardián del bien y el mal que guardaba la personalidad de Bella, las curvas de sus senos, los brazos largos y finos, la cintura estrecha, las caderas , su trasero duro y redondo, las piernas largas y torneadas, era lo que siempre guardaba bajo ropa holgada como un tesoro esperando a ser descubierto.

Ese día como siempre salió tarde de la biblioteca donde se refugiaba para leer tranquilamente sin ser molestada por algún curioso, no había nadie en el largo pasillo que conectaba la biblioteca al estacionamiento, el viejo velador estará dormido en las gradas del gimnasio, por ser una escuela muy tranquila y pequeña no tenía necesidad de trabajar de más, siempre cerraba la escuela a media noche siempre a la hora que despertaba. De regreso al estacionamiento algunos salones ya estaban cerrados y otros tenían las luces apagadas, casi llegando al final escucho unas voces, gemidos y jadeos que la paralizaron del susto, pero al irse acercando fue mayor su curiosidad, haciendo su andar más ligero dejando un susurro de prendas de vestir, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta del salón de biología .

Vio dos figuras desnudas acopladas de la manera más hermosa posible, una mujer hermosa de cabellos ondulados y rojizos, curvos y planos coexistiendo armónicamente sus facciones revelaban en gran placer .Placer que Bella ansiaba sentir en cada historia de sus libros prohibidos solo experimentaba la superficie de este; Él fue quien más llamo su atención un fuerte y duro demonio con cara de ángel.

Edward Cullen tenía a Tania Denaly doblada boca abajo sobre el escritorio del profesor, la penetraba una y otra vez gritándole obscenidades más que asustar a Bella la empezaron a mojar en su centro de vida y muerte.

"_**¡¿Te gusta sentir mi verga dura en tu coño mojado , dime te gusta duro?¡"-**_Gritaba Edward cegado por el placer.

La pobre de Tania solo alcanzaba a decir "_**más… más…. Duro….. ahh... mas¡**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas gracias por los rewiews, por las alertas y favoritos ¡

Twilight es de Meyer, mia la historia que comparto conustedes

=D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Sueño con Edward

Bella se mojaba cada vez más , jamás se imaginó que pudiera ser tan bello el sexo, al menos con Edward como protagonista .Tania gritaba tan alto que tenía miedo de que alguien más los escuchara y los descubrieran a ellos teniendo sexo y a ella mirando, no sabía que era más vergonzoso si la situación de ellos o la suya.

Edward sujeto a Tania más fuerte de sus caderas acelerando el ritmo haciéndolo imposible , Bella estaba agitada, envidiosa si tenía que reconocerlo y jamás se sintió así quería estar en el lugar de Tania y ella ser la mujer doblada a merced de ese hombre y saciar todas sus fantasías e inventarle nuevas.

"_**Vente para mí, vente duro¡…. Me gusta sentirte así abierta¡ Vente…¡-**_Grito otra vez y Tania grito tan alto que Bella quería callarla, Edward seguía moviéndose mientras Tania se retorcía todavía , cuando ella se calmó la desmonto y la giro para ponerla de rodillas y le acerco su miembro a su boca sujetándola de los cabellos se lo metió duro y rápido hasta que el término.

"_**Trágatelo todo déjame limpio… si así, sabes**_ _**cómo hacerlo…mmmm¡-**_Lo dijo en la voz más intensa que Bella haya escuchado jamás que gimió de placer, haciendo que Edward mirara en dirección donde ella se encontraba, asustada corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, no era atlética pero definitivamente en ese instante parecía volar. Llego hasta su camioneta, vieja pero la mantenía en buen estado, el cacharro se portó bien con ella ese día mejor que cualquiera y salió como bólido.

En la tranquilidad de su casa tenía que controlarse antes de bajar de su camioneta, no tenía la intención de dar explicaciones de por qué llego tan alterada y roja no solo por la carrera también por las emociones que la hacían volar . Cuando la adrenalina bajo y sus mejillas se tornaron a su color habitual , tomo su mochila y entro a su hogar donde Charlie esperaba junto a Renne sentados en la sala viendo un programa de cocina, seguramente su madre convenció a Charlie de verlo para aprender algo nuevo y prepararlo después aunque no lo hiciera nunca Renne tomaba ideas y las mesclaba haciendo platillos muy extraños, pero el sabor era delicioso contando con la aprobación de todos.

"_**Bella, que bueno que ya llegaste, le dije a tu padre que no era necesario llamar por el radio a la comisaria para buscarte, nunca llegas tan tarde cariño, dónde estabas?**_-Renne hizo la pregunta que ella no quería contestar, por lo que se limitó a decir la verdad a medias.

"_**Estaba en la biblioteca, se me fue el tiempo estudiando, llegue hace rato pero se me atoro la mochila en la manija de la puerta y se me cayeron todas mis cosas, y no encontraba mis llaves…y por cierto saben muy bien que estoy en la biblioteca de la escuela después de clases, porque no me llamaron?**_-No le gustaba mentir pero esa verdad era mejor que la "alterna" realidad .La miraban confusos, y ella no entendía el por qué pensó que su historia no era creíble se tensó rápidamente empezó a hurgar en su mochila y encontró su celular y vio 10 llamadas perdidas, y después de revisarlo recordó que lo tenía en modo silencioso para no distraerse y leer tranquilamente.

"_**Me preocupe por que no me contestabas, tu madre no dejaba de decir que estabas bien y que exageraba demasiado, tu aparato ese no funciona ya?, o no querías hablar con tu viejo? "**_-Sentencio Charlie serio mirándola como si fuera un delincuente pero en sus ojos brillaba un poco de humor, al verla ya en casa.

"_**Lo lamento le quite el volumen, y lo olvide estaba…muy…concentrada leyendo"**_-contesto lo más tranquila que pudo, sus padres creían que su nerviosismo se debía a la preocupación de Charlie. Dejaron a un lado el tema y cenaron tranquilamente platicaban del día de cada uno, Renne se lució con el postre que según ella haría que se chuparan los dedos, consistía en un pastel con una extraña mermelada de frutas y cubierto de algo parecido al chocolate, raro a la vista pero todo era una fiesta de sabores y texturas, Charlie repitió el postre dos veces no necesito sus dedos.

Se despidió de sus padres y subió al fin a la tranquilidad de su habitación, se ducho y se acostó en su cama no tenía cabeza para leer, su libro le parecía un ente hablándole en marciano no le entendía, en su mente estaban grabadas las imágenes, sonidos y palabras de horas antes. No creía su suerte o la desdicha, de ver a Edward haciendo _eso_ o mejor dicho haciéndole _eso _ a Tania, Rubia suertuda pensó, volvió a sentir envidia y recordó que Edward probablemente la vio, regresò la sensación de vértigo haciéndole plantearse seriamente si mañana iría a la escuela, rememoro todo lo que paso y tenía la esperanza de que el no supiera quien era ella , total nadie sabía que existía, se juró que haría todo lo posible por evitarlo y nunca mirarlo de frente, con ese pensamiento se perdió en sueños mesclados y extraños al principio , pero alguien se coló y empezó a jugar con su mente , Edward estaba poseyéndola no había Tania, era ella sintiendo todo lo que sus libros le contaban, poco a poco fue subiendo más, su cuerpo ardía, todo lo que Edward le decía la tenía al borde de la eran ecos, murmullos y susurros eroticos.

"_**Te gusta…mmm… eres…deliciosa…única… dime más…háblame… de tus sueños… dime que sueñas… que te penetro… que te pruebo…que te muerdo… dime que soy el único…Dilo¡…Ahora….Dilo….Bella¡…. mía….mía….¡"**_

Sintió un fuego recorrer su vientre, palpitaciones fuertes y húmedas, sus pliegues chorreaban, no sabía si soñaba o estaba despierta, no quería saberlo solo lo disfrutaba, su corazón exploto y llevo el placer por todo su cuerpo dejándola en el cielo donde poco a poco se perdió, llevándola nuevamente a la tranquilidad de la inconciencia.

* * *

><p>Es corto pero va con mucho cariño, tengo paginas y paginas escritas a mano para ustedes, conforme edite subo capitulo nuevo.<p>

Gracias a:

sachita1212: me emocione por tu review¡ Soy tu Fan ¡

Sweet Angel 186 : gracias por tu comentario espero con el tiempo siga asi

arito: Gracias espero que te siga gustando

esmec 17: seguire escribiendo =D

Zayra: sabes que te admiro y que eres mi hermana te quiero mucho gracias por apoyarme


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia maneja lenguaje sexual para mayores de 18 años (y para los que no les asusta las obsenidades como a mi)

Twilight es de Meyer, mia la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

El plan

Despertó mas temprano de lo normal agitada y un poco sudorosa sintiéndose muy extraña, su conciencia le mostró de golpe recordando todo lo que sucedió anoche , desde lo que vio hasta sus sueños, de estos tenia el recuerdo aun presente por todo su cuerpo , a pesar de que exteriormente era la misma chica, por dentro era un revuelo de sensaciones únicas que jamás se imagino que experimentaría, fueron magnificas pero, realmente no sabia _que_ se sentía recordó a Edward poseyendo del cuerpo de Tania, las expresiones del rostro de la rubia le decían que tanto estaba disfrutando, algo que ella tardaría en sentirlo después de ver tal belleza entendía que no tenia tanta suerte de sentirse adorada por semejante hombre.

"_**Rubias suertudas"**_-Dijo en voz alta

Decidió levantarse y prepararse para el instituto ,se paro en seco recordando que posiblemente Edward la vio .

"_**Maldición¡….".**_-grito desesperada pronto se arrepintió pues Renne se asomo a travez de la puerto de su habitación por el grito.

"_**Estas bien, …Bella?, por que gritas, corazón?**_-Pregunto una muy preocupada Renne envuelta en una toalla recién salida del baño, con residuos de shampoo en la cabeza.

"_**Nada… solo que olvide …regresar un libro… y no tenias por que salir así vas a tomar un resfriado, mamá por favor no es nada , regresa y termina tu baño, tengo que llegar temprano a la biblioteca para regresarlo"**_-Contesto a Renne lo mas serena posible y gracias a la excusa que esta le dio fue su boleto de salida para semejante imprudencia de su parte, hiso nota mental de no volver a maldecir en casa para que no la sorprendieran nuevamente.

"_**Nunca se te olvida algo así, desde que llegas te ayer estas muy agitada, no es algo mas cariño?**_-Renne pregunto, ella era muy perceptiva, Bella lo sabia mejor que nadie para su madre, la que mejor conocía, y sabia bien si mentía o no, o cuando algo la molestaba , pero en estos momento no podía ni debía decirle que era lo que le pasaba en estos momentos, opto por decirle parte de la verdad, la admisión a la universidad la tenia nerviosa y no era por sus notas, era que tenia que dejar su hogar para irse a vivir al campus no le agradaba para nada tener que compartir la habitación o el baño con alguien mas, era escalofriante dejar entrar a un extraño en su vida.

"_**Todavía no llega ninguna noticia de la universidad de Chicago, y me muero de nervios, Ángela la recibió ayer y yo pues…no se**_-se fue perdiendo su voz pues realmente le molestaba no saber nada la respecto.

"_**Bella, de verdad no se que es lo que te pasa pero no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ayer verdad? , espero que confíes en mi y me digas que es lo que realmente te pasa ayer después de la cena te dije que tienes correspondencia de la Universidad, pensé que me escuchaste ahora veo que no, cariño me preocupas…es un chico verdad?**_-Renne estaba segura que Bella le ocultaba algo, y que podía sacar de la estabilidad a su hija si no un chico, Bella es una niña sana las drogas no podían estar en esa lista.

"_**Mamá, no empieces no otra vez, un chico no es…disculpa si no estaba atenta sabes bien como soy cuando algo me preocupa, ahora que lo mencionaste voy a revisarlo, Gracias"**_-Beso a su madre y salio corriendo a buscar el correo, y así no seguir con el tema.

Renne solo vio salir a su hija decidió no seguir insistiendo confiaba que ella se acercaría y le confiaría lo que realmente la tenia tan nerviosa, nunca entendería por que se escondía bajo tantas capas de ropa, era muy hermosa, toda una mujer, razón por la cual Charlie no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella y mejor que nadie sabia los celos de padre que se destilaban en la manera en como veía a los chicos si alguno se le acercaba, le gustaba de sobremanera que su puesto de sheriff le diera a Bella el titulo de "intocable" nadie quería a un suegro policía. Decidió terminar su baño para no retasar a su hija, hoy le prepararía para cenar Spaghetti a la Renne, para alegrarle aun más el DIA.

En efecto, Bella recibió su carta de aceptación, se alegro muchito al menos se encontraría a Ángela en el campus de ves en cuando, subió a tomar una ducha para empezar el día mientras se vestía decidió evitar a toda costa a Edward llegaría temprano y de la biblioteca saldría una hora antes de lo que habitualmente hace, solo faltaban 3 semanas para que termine el instituto, eso la tranquilizaba además juraría que los Cullen y los Hale irían a una universidad prestigiosa pues con la solvencia económica de sus padres era mas que un hecho.

Llego antes que nadie estaciono su camioneta alejada en el lugar mas alejado donde Edward estacionaba su auto y se fue a las bancas que nunca se ocupaban, lo mejor es que ella no compartía su mesa en el salón de Biología con el , se sentaba solo y nunca miraba atrás. La única falla en su plan era Alice, tenían juntas la clase de gimnasia y a veces estaban en el mismo equipo, no era sano que su hermano le confiara TODAS sus actividades extra curriculares pero con Alice nunca se podía estar seguro era amable siempre tenia una sonrisa para regalarle a cualquiera , intuitiva a mas no poder ni Renne tenia ese don, varias veces se acerba y le ofrecía consuelo a pesar de no decirle a nadie si se sentía un poco triste o preocupada, nunca la obligaba a hablar solo llegaba y la abrasaba sorprendiéndola en mas de una ocasión sabia respetar el silencio de los demás y nunca se pasaba en su demostración afectuosa, solo con sus hermanos lo hacia, Bella disfrutaba ver lo bien que se llevaban todos.

Sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases no se topo con el en ningún momento del día , hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería jamás la miro ni una vez, gimnasia paso como de costumbre Ángela fue su compañera de equipo también se alegro de la carta de aceptación de Bella y confiaba que se encontrarían en el campus, ya que la asignación de habitaciones de estudiantes la universidad la proporcionaba mediante sorteo.

Para Bella esas tres semanas se pasaron como agua, su plan salio a la perfección en solo una ocasión se sintió observada en la biblioteca nerviosa salio corriendo al día siguiente apareció en su casillero la carta de aceptación de la universidad que ella juraba estaba en su libro, después de eso la guardo junto a su mesa de noche. El día de la graduación llego un Charlie muy orgulloso y una Renne lacrimógena estuvieron con ella ese día. Después decidieron ir a Port Angels a cenas en La Bella Italia restaurante preferido de Bella, Renne insistía en prepararle la cena , Charlie la convenció argumentando que nunca salían y una noche fuera de casa la merecían todos , además que no quería lavar los platos ese día.

Durante la ceremonia solo una vez Edward la miro, pero en sus ojos no vio molestia ni nada por el estilo, vio algo que no supo describir ruborosa desvió su mirada a al de sus padres y no lo volvió a ver hasta el final junto a Tania que estaba molesta, supuso que era una pelea de pareja. Se despidió de Alice deseándole la mejor de las suertes, esta estaba feliz de que fuera Bella quien se le acercaba por primera vez.

"_**Seriamos muy buenas amigas Bella, eres única nunca lo olvides y por cierto Ángela me comento que también iras a la UC¡**_-le decía mientras la abrazaba.

"_**Si al menos nos veremos de vez en cuando y lo mejor es que podré visitar a mis padres para las fiestas y los días feriados."**_-Contesto con voz contenida por lo que acababa de decirle.

En esos momentos Alice iba a agregar algo más pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Emmet .

"_**¡Enana se hace tarde perderemos el avión si no nos vamos en este instante, Edward ya nos retraso demasiado ¡**_-Emmet fingió molestia pero claramente sus ojos reflejaban diversión, mas por que Edward estaba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos e inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza ocasionando que Emmet callara y Alice se despidiera de ella con un abrazo.

Regreso a despedirse de Angela, prometiéndole llamar antes de ir a la UC , para ponerse de acuerdo para viajar juntas a Chicago

Cenaron sin contratiempos disfrutaron de una velada en familia, Bella pensó que su plan salió como esperaba al fin iba a descansar de los sueños que diario la atormentaban.

El verano pasó con un Charlie posesivo mencionando las desventajas de vivir en una gran ciudad y solo, lo caro que son los boletos de avión, las tarifas telefónicas o cualquier cosa que se ocurriera, Bella solo sonreía y lo abrasaba.

**_"yo también te extrañaré papá, te quiero" -_**siempre le repetía Bella aun que para ella era difícil sabía que tenía que seguir con su sueño, quería estudiar Lengua y Literatura no deseaba ser escritora , deseaba ser editora y ayudar a darle la oportunidad a nuevos escritores para hacer sus sueños realidad.

Renne era otro caso se puso a escribir en un cuaderno de pasta dura todas las recetas que sabía hacer claro invenciones suyas con tips de aquí o allá, cada día le hacia uno de sus platillos favoritos incluyendo los postres, lloraba mientras las prepara en la cocina donde Bella no podía verla, le entrego su más grande tesoro le pidió que lo guardara ya que según Renne pasaría de generación en generación.

Renne soporto todo lo que pudo hasta que dos semanas antes era mayor su tristeza descuidando la cena se fue a su habitación par que no la vieran llorar, creía que Bella pensaría que exageraba su actitud.

**_"¿Mama estas bien?_**-Bella pregunto a su madre que encontró en su habitación después de entrar en la cocina ver que se quemó la lasaña a Renne jamás le pasaba algo así.

**_"Mi cielo, nada solo se quemó la cena"_**-Respondió de espaldas a Bella no quería que la viera llorar, pero su voz se quebró al final y su nariz tampoco ayudo.

Bella se acercó a ella hasta darle la cara se abrazaron y lloraron juntas no hacía falta palabras, se amaban y se decían te quiero cada vez que lo sentían estuvieron un rato así diciéndose hasta luego con ese abrazo que significaba mucho para ellas, hasta que Charlie entro a al habitación anunciando que llego la pizza para la cena, Bella prometió solemnemente cuidar su libro de recetas familiar.

Una semana antes de empezar las clases encontró un ramo de rosas con una nota que decía:

**_"Cuento los días para volver a verte, han pasado 87 días y faltan 7 más"_**- Pensó que alguien se equivocó al ponerlas en su casa camino hacia la cera para ver si alguien las buscaba ya sea el repartidor o la dueña de la flores, giro su rostro hacia el final de la calle pero no vio a nadie se giró hacia el lado contrario y a lo lejos vio estacionado un auto plateado que no reconoció pues estaba casi oculto por los arboles del bosque cercano a su casa.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente Gracias por los reviews, las alarmas y favoritos¡<p>

Prometo hacer una lista con todos lo nombres de las chicas que me han regalado un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia que recien empieza =D, ademas guardo todas las noticaciones de mi correo electronico.=P


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia maneja lenguaje sexual para mayores de 18 años (y para los que no les asusta las obsenidades como a mi)

Twilight es de Meyer, mia la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Coincidencia

Llamo a Ángela más tarde, platicaron durante una hora sobre el verano y como enviaron sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones en el campus, tuvieron suerte dormirían en el mismo edificio. Renne, Charlie y los señores Webber acompañaron a sus hijas al Big Andy Airport para hacer su viaje con escala a Seattle –Chicago. Se despidieron de sus seres queridos abrazaron y besaron a sus padres con promesas de llamadas los fines de semanas y visitas regulares. Llegaron exhaustas, nerviosas y felices de pasar por todo eso juntas, el trayecto del Chicago Midway Internacional Airport al campus fue corto a comparación de las más de 4 horas de vuelo se despidieron en la en el segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Ángela, Bella subió un piso mas donde estaba el suyo, en el transcurso pensó: _**"No necesitarás inscribirte a un gym"**_ acercándose al pasillo escucho varios gritos de una voz muy familiar.

"_**aquí no cabe nada¡ donde pondré mi cama… necesito más espacio…Rayos donde dejo Emmet mi caja con mis discos…Edward tenía razón…¡**_-Alice Cullen gritaba como si solo estuviera ella en ese edificio.

Bella se alegró de saber que la vería diario o casi, Pero al acercarse a la habitación 401 que era donde se originaban los gritos. Si definitivamente la vería a diario entro a la habitación que también era la suya y vio a Alice con una revolución de cajas, maletas y Ropa regada por todos lados y no era que fuera tan pequeña, Alice traía consigo demasiadas cosas.

"_**Bella¡ seremos compañeras de habitación, que alivio, no sabía quién sería la verdad me dejas más tranquila, tal vez tu podrías ayudarme necesito más espacio, esta habitación es demasiado pequeña para mi tendré que dejar algunas cosa en casa de Rosalie, definitivamente debí hacerle caso desde un principio ,¿cómo te fue en el viaje?,¿ llegaste sola?, ¿Platícame como te fue en el verano?**_-Preguntó todo mientras abrazaba a Bella quien apenas podía respirar.

"_**Alice…no… puedo… respirar**_-Logro decir después de que Alice la dejase hablar por un momento, quien inmediatamente la soltó con un _**"lo siento" **_le ayudo con sus dos maletas e hizo a un lado sus cosa que estaban sobre la cama que sería para Bella, se sentaron en el pequeño sillón que seguramente Alice trajo con ella.

"_**De verdad lo siento Bella estoy un poco agitada con esto de la mudanza, creo que traje demasiado conmigo, la verdad creo que no me hago a la idea de estar lejos de casa **_–Dijo una Alice un poco decepcionada mirando todo el caos al rededorla habitación.

"_**Alice te entiendo, y si el verano estuvo muy tranquilo no salimos de viaje lo pasamos juntos compartiendo todo el tiempo en casa, mama hizo un libro de recetas para mí y mi papa pues, digamos que me demostró a su manera cuanto me quiere, me puse de acuerdo con Ángela y viajamos juntas ella está en el piso de abajo en la habitación 302"**_-Bella le resumió todo su verano familiar.

"_**¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú también estarías con nosotras?**_-Pregunto Bella algo confusa no entendiendo como Alice Cullen quien podría estar en una mejor universidad estaba con Ángela y ella en chicago, y ahora que recordaba todo lo que decía Alice Rosalie Hale también.

"_**¿Rosalie también está aquí, quiero decir también estudiara aquí?-**_Bella ahora estaba preocupada por saber quién más de los Cullen aparte de Alice.

"_**Bueno , la verdad es que estamos todos ya sabes mis hermanos claro y además Jasper y Rosalie tienen familia aquí, yo no quería separarme de Jasper , yo no estoy a favor de las relaciones a larga distancia y la verdad el plan de estudios es muy bueno, voy a manejar el negocio familiar y la carrera de Administración Empresarial y Diseño las puedo tomar en esta misma ciudad claro que tendré que ver cual estudio primero pero si me organizo bien podre avanzar bastante las dos, además en un principio solo éramos Emmet, Rosalie Jasper y yo.."**_-Tocaron en ese momento a la puerta interrumpiendo a Alice, cuando ella se paró para abrir la puerta.

Bella estaba nerviosa no sabía porque pensó que era Ángela quien decidió visitarla y conocer a su compañera de habitación, giro su rostro para ver quién era, una figura alta traía consigo dos cajas más y le tapaban el rostro se dirigió donde Alice le indico que podía depositarlas en un espacio libre, el corazón de Bella latía deprisa, sus manos le sudaban conocía bien esas manos y brazos soñaba todos los días con ellos recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir. Edward se giró para decirle algo a Alice cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola fijo su mirada en ella, al principio se sorprendió inmediatamente cambio Bella vio algo que le provocó un escalofrió en su columna vertebral y viajo por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies, su centro instantáneamente se humedeció haciendo que cruzara sus piernas para tratar de controlar esa placentera sensación. Edward le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que ella haya visto hasta ese momento estaba embobada literalmente, Bella se dio cuenta de la manera tan intensa de mirarlo y volvió su vista a Alice quien no paso por alto el intercambio de ambos, Alice sabía que era raro que Edward a último minuto cambiara la universidad de Harvard a la Universidad de Chicago, sabiendo muy bien que sus notas eran altas además que sus padres estaban orgullosos que lo aceptaran en Harvard, ahora era claro el porqué de su decisión y el comportamiento tan extraño que tuvo las últimas semanas del instituto y el enojo de Tania por no ir con ella de viaje y a la universidad pues ella escogió también Harvard para estar con Edward, aunque claro esta lo consiguió gracias al donativo tan generoso de sus padres. Edward tenía muchas preguntas que responder lo supo al mirar a su hermana quien tenía esa sonrisa que él conocía tan bien y decía más que mil preguntas.

Bella quería salir corriendo como el día en que lo encontró con Tania, si bien no había leído ninguno de sus libro por que Edward siempre se metía en su mente compartiendo con ella esas obscenos placeres, se dijo así misma que retomaría su lecturas después de organizar sus lecturas, tareas y clases, así no tendría demasiado tiempo para que el no le molestara en absoluto. Divagando como estaba no presto atención en el momento en que Edward estaba frente a ella tendiéndole la mano y diciendo algo que ella no escucho.

**_"¿Te encuentras bien?_**-pregunto un incomodo Edward por tener tanto tiempo la mano extendida en su dirección.

Inmediatamente ella la tomo causando en su cuerpo un estremecimiento y definitivamente no hacia frio ahí el si noto como su cuerpo tembló bajo el toque de su mano pues el también lo sintió. Bella se puso de pie como pudo sonrió un poco incomoda empezó a sonrojarse no encontraba su voz solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

**_"Te decía que es un gusto conocerte al fin, en el instituto no tuve la oportunidad de tratarte, por mi parte siempre lo desee, digo tu tienes buenos amigos y yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pues mis hermanos no cuentan, Jasper y Rosalie son igual de reservados, y… perdón no se que estoy diciendo"_**-Hablaba tan rápido como Alice, quien nunca había visto a Edward tan nervioso ni si quiera cuando presento su primer recital de piano. Se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía la mano de Bella decidió bajarla poco a poco hasta ponerla a su costado la intensidad de su mirada no disminuyo a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba pues jamás se imagino que la vería tan pronto.

**_"lo mismo digo, es un placer conocerte también"_**-Fue lo único que pudo decir se perdió durante una eternidad en esos ojos que nunca había visto de cerca eran brillantes de un verde esmeralda tan profundo como un poso lleno de secretos.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, si lo se es aburrido en los 2 ultimos capitulos pero es necesario contar como Bella se reencuentra con Edward, y en el sig cap. es la historia de Edward vamos a ver como se convirtio en el chico aventurero. =D<p>

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos¡


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia maneja lenguaje sexual para mayores de 18 años (y para los que no les asusta las obsenidades como a mi)

Twilight es de Meyer, mia la historia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Edward

Siempre fue un niño correcto, educado y con grandes cualidades sincero, amigable, cariñoso con sus hermanos y padres serio con las personas que no conocía, celoso guardián de su familia. Hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen prestigioso medico director del _Clallam County __Hospital_ y Esme Cullen madre devota y trabajadora dueña de su propia empresa de diseño de interiores llamada _C design_, hermano menor de Emmet, amoroso, bromista y fortachón toda la pinta de matón con un corazón de oro hermano mellizo de Alice Cullen pura energía, alegre, cariñosa e intuitiva.

Tenia talento innato su abuelo Anthony le sentaba en sus piernas mientras tocaba Fur Elise, a la edad de tres tocaba los primeros acordes a los cinco la tocaba perfectamente el abuelo Anthony insistió en que se debía aprovechar su don y le proporciono sus clases particulares de piano, siete años tenia cuando dio su primer recital el abuelo lo grabo secretamente era su tesoro mas preciado dormía siempre escuchándolo, hasta que llego el día en que no despertó, Edward con diez no hablo por mas de un mes era demasiado fuerte el vinculo entre los dos cuando estaba a punto de jurar que jamás tocaría pues su abuelo ya no estaba para escucharlo mas, se leyó el testamento donde los 3 hermanos Cullen recibían todo a partes iguales, los amaba demasiado a los 3 pero Edward le recordaba a su difunta esposa Elizabeth por tener los mismos ojos y el mismo peculiar tono de cabello, disfrutaba tanto verlo tocar que le hizo un regalo póstumo un poco extravagante y costoso llego a los tres días después de la lectura un camión de la firma **Steinway**** llego con un piano negro ébano** **e**laborado con mas de cuarenta tipos de las maderas más finas del planeta no reparo en gastos, a la par que el abogado le entrego una carta para el, recibió el piano solo porque tenia curiosidad de saber el por que el abuelo le haría un regalo tan extraño y exagerado, se fue al refugio de los dos que era el salón donde ya no estaba el piano anterior sabia que las personas de la entrega tardarían al menos media hora para moverlo hasta ese lugar así que se dispuso a leer.

_**Edward, querido hijo**_

_**Por favor déjame darte lo que tantos años desee regalarte y que tus padres nunca me permitieron pero como ya no estoy físicamente no pueden negarme este capacho de viejo nostálgico.**_

_**Amo a tus hermanos cada uno tiene su muy particular forma de ser única y maravillosa me llenan de orgullo al saber que tu abuela aun esta por aquí, Alice, Emmet y Tu Edward corazón, lealtad, alegría y **_

_**Brillo, todos ustedes tienen las cualidades que yo amo de Elizabeth Cullen**_

_**Edward jamás se lo dije a nadie pero tu me recordabas tanto a mi Elise, ella fue quien me enseño a tocar el piano en realidad solo me aprendí una canción y unos cuantos acordes de algunas, tu heredaste tu don de ella de eso no tengo ninguna duda.**_

_**Sigue tocando el piano como hasta ahora hazlo por mi y por tu abuela quien estaría tan o mas orgullosa de ti de lo que estoy yo, no dejes que mi partida te lo impida no nos dejes morir en tu corazón prométele a este viejo que jamás dejaras de tocar, soy egoísta al pedirte esto aun eres un niño espero algún día lo entiendas, cuando sientas el amor que yo siento por mi Elise, sabrás que tu alma y corazón segaran mas allá de la eternidad.**_

_**Lo sabrás de inmediato y recuerda estas palabras de tu viejo:**_

"_**Los ojos son la ventana del alma"**_

_**Encuentra esos ojos que te muestren el alma más hermosa que te haga seguirla hasta la eternidad.**_

_**También dejo en tus manos mi tesoro mas preciado, el anillo que perteneció a tu abuela, te preguntaras para que necesitaras un anillo, cuando llegue el momento me entenderas, solo guárdalo hasta el momento adecuado**_

_**Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando te sientes frente aun piano y le regales un poco de calor y felicidad a esta alma de viejo anticuado.**_

_**Siéntete orgulloso de quien eres y se feliz.**_

_**P.D. Debajo de tu piano hay un pequeño cajón se abre con la llave que encontraras dentro del sobre de esta carta guárdala junto a tu corazón y me llevaras siempre contigo**_

_**Con amor tú viejo**_

_**Anthony Cullen.**_

Instalaron el hermoso piano exactamente 45 minutos después durante ese lapso se dedico a leer una y otra vez las palabras del abuelo lloro frente a la ventana donde se podía ver la lluvia cayendo en el bosque cercano a su casa, su familia le dio su espacio nadie le interrumpió se quedo observando ese instrumento maravilloso a la media noche decidió tocar para su viejo _Fur Elise_, Beethoven jamás se escucho tan melancólico como esa noche dos días después compuso una melodía para su viejo y su amor eterno Elise.

Guardo celosamente su carta junto al anillo no entendía porque fue el elegido para guardar esa joya, lo escondió en su piano en el pequeño compartimento secreto la llave la llevaba siempre con el hasta los trece años que por miedo a extraviarla guardo su llave en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

Creció como cualquier adolecente entre juegos de football americano, clases de piano, travesuras junto a Emmet, alguno que otro juego con Alice quien particularmente le gustaba el juego de las escondidas.

Emmet al ser mayor nunca media sus bromas decía que Edward era demasiado serio e hizo la broma mas pesada para un joven de quince años completamente hormonal, Edward no era ningún santo tenia revistas playboy bajo el colchón de su cama en ocasiones era demasiado doloroso aguantarse las erecciones matutinas y se desahogaba en la ducha, nadie tenia por que saber cosas demasiado intimas, y ni hablar de Emmet.

Todo lo planeo un sábado en la tarde cuando solo estaban ellos dos sus padres se fueron a cenar y Alice tenia una pijamada en casa de su amiga Rosalie ato a Edward en una silla en su cuarto no sin antes darle buena pelea pero Emmet al ser mas grande y fuerte que el no pudo hacer demasiado para evitarlo, lo sorprendió mientras tenia una siesta después de llegar de la práctica de football.

"_**Querido hermano eres demasiado apretado y aburrido necesitas ser un hombre y como no tengo dinero para traerte una de carne y hueso te presto una muy buena película que acabo de adquirir"**_-Dijo un muy sonriente Emmet quien prendió la TV y el reproductor de DVD y le apago la Luz cerrando la puerta detrás de él riendo a todo pulmón.

Una mujer hermosa le hacia una gran chupaba al pene de un tipo quien le decía obscenidades mientras la mujer gemía mas, en algún momento el hombre la monto y empezó a embestirla cada vez mas duro hasta hacerla correrse, personas diferentes que terminaba haciendo lo mismo que los primeros vio esa maldita película no se asusto pero la lucha por no excitarse era difícil se estaba dando por vencido hasta que entro corriendo Emmet y la saco rápidamente del reproductor lo desato y le advirtió que no le dijera a sus padres demasiado asustado por el castigo. Se metió a duchar otra vez se masturbo varias veces para poder tranquilizarse, aumento su curiosidad de sentir a una mujer húmeda, escuchar los gritos que pedían por mas gimiendo sentirse dueño de su cuerpo y sus deseos, odio a Emmet durante esa larga noche.

Tanya Denali siempre tenia preferencia para el desde el kínder, el solo la veía como una amiga jamás se sintió diferente con ella, Tanya tuvo novio a los trece para ver si Edward sentía celos cumplió dos años de noviazgo perdió su virginidad con el pero aun así no pudo enamorarse siempre tenia a Edward en mente desesperada le confeso sus sentimientos, para su mala fortuna el no sentía nada por ella.

A la semana siguiente Edward recibió una llamada de una muy angustiada Tanya, condujo su auto hasta la residencia Denali noto que la puerta estaba abierta se apresura a entrar encontrando a Tanya desnuda tocándose sus pezones con una mano con ala otra frotándose suavemente sus pliegues, gimiendo su nombre y rogando por mas, para él fue demasiado y no fue capas de contenerse cerro la puerta y en cuanto estuvo a su lado en sillón ella seguía gimiendo cada vez mas alto.

"_**mmmm… Ed..Edward… mmmm mas dame mas"**_ Tanya estaba fuera de si por fin Edward la estaba viendo como ella quería.

Tanya se incorporo y le desvistió completamente acaricio su miembro y se lo comenzó a chupar con fuerza, Edward puso sus manos en su cabeza llevando un ritmo frenético que no tardo en llenarla se semen la boca, ella recibió gustosa su semilla, la tomo de los brazos y la recostó sobre el sillón, le abrió las piernas violentamente y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris de forma circular, con la mano libre le metió dos dedos, se corrió muy rápido pues al fin la tocaba el no tardo en recuperarse y la penetro poco a poco se sentía mejor de lo que él se imaginaba ese calor la sensación suave y húmeda era mejor que la chupada que ella le dio empezó a moverse con fuerza.

Lo hicieron dos veces mas el no tenia palabras para explicar lo que era en realidad, la miro a los ojos buscando algo , pero no encontró nada solo un par de ojos azul pálido, vio deseo pero no mas.

Para Edward solo fue un paso mas en su vida casi todos los chicos de su edad tenían sexo con sus novias o tenían alguna amiga que buscaba lo mismo pasar el rato, el principio de un nuevo pasatiempo, como el football, desde entonces Tanya era su compañera sexual con quien empezó a experimentar posiciones y fantasías, poco después le siguieron Lauren Mallory y Jassica Stanley, y una que otra desconocida que se topaba en alguna fiesta incluso durante las vacaciones familiares.

En todas busco eso que su abuelo le dijo en su carta que leía cada aniversario luctuoso de su viejo, sabia la diferencia entre el sexo y amor, sentía deseo por todas pero jamás amor, con ninguna tuvo la necesidad de quedarse, de conocerla, de compartir mas allá de la cama, no dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado para no confundirlas, les dejaba en claro desde el principio que solo las deseaba.

"_**Me gustaría follarte ese coño húmedo, quiero mi polla dura dentro de ti"**_

"_**Quieres follar, te hare llorar por mas"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos¡<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia maneja lenguaje sexual para mayores de 18 años (y para los que no les asusta las obsenidades como a mi)

Twilight es de Meyer, mia la historia.

_**kimjim:**_

Gracias, trabajare para hacerlo lo mas pronto que pueda, y gracias por tu comentario

_**.:**_

Gracias¡

_**Lady Alizee:**_

Los separe espero sea adecuado , y en cuanto a las negritas, me gusta como se ve =$

Feliz Año nuevo ¡

_**BarbyBells:**_

hola que tal tu inicio de año, gracias por comentar cada cap. =D¡

y las fraces Edward se las dice a las chicas con las que se topa (muy cinico el chico no crees?)

_**Pollito:**_

Trabajare para hacerlos mas largos =D¡

Me disculpo por la demora y ademas mencionar que el capitulo anterior esta incompleto, todavia no se como corregirlos una vez lo intente pero hice todo un embrollo y no me atravi a corregirlo por miedo a echarlo a perder gracias por su comprencion.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Edward

La favorita fue.

_**¿Qué tan Zorra eres?**_

Jamás dejo que los sentimientos se mesclaran solo era S E X O nunca entendía por que las mujeres insistían en algo mas el solo les daba lo que ellas le ofrecían, si alguna lo

intentaba el dejaba de tocarlas, como en el caso Lauren quien intento que la relación no solo fuera dentro de la cama como ella ilusamente pensaba, en la escuela intento

besarlo en la cafetera, Edward giro su rostro y le susurro al oído

"_**Es una lastima eras muy buena mamándome la polla…evítate la humillación y nunca vuelvas a llamarme".**_

Haciendo a un lado a Lauren quien se quedo estática ante tales palabras, la chica salio corriendo intentando no llorar, en cuanto se encontraba dentro de un cubículo en los

sanitarios lloro y le marco infinidad de veces nunca le regreso ni una llamada ni los mensajes pidiendo perdón asegurándole que no volvería a intentar acercarse a el en el

instituto, Edward era un hombre que no tenia necesidad de buscar a alguien ellas lo hacían, por tal motivo cumplía siempre su palabra.

Tania se mantuvo constante ella pensaba que con el tiempo el empezaría a quererla como algo mas que simples compañeros sexuales, sin embargo Edward solo la veía como

la mejor en su cama hasta ese momento la única que disfrutaba las obscenidades de que él le gritaba aquellas que tanto disfrutaba, la única descarada que podía follar

durante horas y mantener siempre la apariencia hipócrita y aceptable en el instituto el no tenia la intención de que nadie se enterase de su pasatiempo a horas de la

madrugada, mucho menos su familia para ellos seria una gran decepción.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Edward 2ª Parte

Edward conocía a Bella desde los diez años ella y su familia se acababan de mudar a Forks provenientes de Phoenix, Arizona siempre fue una niña muy reservada e inteligente

demasiado diría el, traía consigo un libro a donde quiera que fuese, Edward nunca puso atención a los títulos, el se imaginaba que eran historias bobas y cursis como las que

le gustaban a su hermanita Alice, historias de princesas encantadas y príncipes rompe-hechizos. La vio crecer con mucha gracia su cabello corto al principio fue creciendo

hasta ser el largo que ahora poseía era de un color coba muy intenso y le llagaba a la cintura, su piel fue siempre blanca resplandeciente a la luz del sol cuando se dignaba a

salir, sus labios eran de un rojo muy bonito parecido al de una fresa sus ojos eran del mismo tono de su cabello y su nariz era pequeña y fina era una muñequita pequeña y

frágil.

Cuando el trataba de acercarse a ella Bella siempre lo evadía, se consoló al ver que no era al único, varios chicos también lo intentaron obteniendo nulos resultados a pesar

eso el se sentía rechazado llego a pensar que no era su tipo.

Con el paso del tiempo tuvo la fuerte convicción que era mejor para ella que se alejara de él monstruo oscuro y sediento por los instintos carnales.

Jamás confeso su atracción hacia la niña fresa y chocolate.

Cada vez era mas cínico tenia sexo con Tania en varias oportunidades en la escuela en los laboratorios, en los salones, en los baños incluso en la cafetería donde solo se le

ocurrió follarla con sus dedos y ver que tanto ella seria capaz de llegar, una tarde después de tanta insistencia de ella y aburrimiento por su parte se entregaron a sus

necesidades en el salón de biología después de su entrenamiento de football estaba haciendo gozar a Tania de una manera sublime ella se sentía muy nerviosa pues lo sentía

cada vez mas distante con ella, ya tenia algunos días en los que el ya no la tocaba prefería estar en su casa y tocar el piano durante la tarde y en las noches no respondía el

teléfono ni los mensajes, se sintió victoriosa cuando el correspondió como siempre.

A pesar de estar disfrutando de su cuerpo Edward no sentía nada por ella trato de hacerlo, se concentro en sentir algo mas allá que el placer, la miraba a los ojos y se

concentraba en sus sentimientos por esa chica que se entregaba en cada uno de sus encuentros no vio nada no quería seguir con eso por primera vez experimento un vació,

sus gestos agónicos provocados por sus caricias no eran ningún aliciente para su corazón solo le agrandaba el ego.

Escucho a alguien acercarse eso solo lo éxito mas al sentirse observado era algo que le faltaba por experimentar ella no se percato de eso solo el, escucho unos pasos que se

detuvieron abruptamente después nada.

Estaba muy excitado y empezó a penetrar a Tania mas duro.

"_**¡ ¿Te gusta sentir mi verga dura en tu coño mojado , dime te gusta duro?¡"-**_Gritaba Edward disfrutando de su cuerpo y de la posibilidad de darle un espectáculo gratis

al mirón que seguramente se había acercado a mirarlos.

"_**más… más…. Duro…..ahh... mas ¡-**_ Tania le respondía como siempre tratando de decir algo sucio, pero al estar presa de su propio placer no logro decir nada mas.

"_**Vente para mí, vente duro ¡…. Me gusta sentirte así abierta ¡Vente…¡-**_Grito otra vez y Tania gritaba mas alto, Edward seguía moviéndose mientras Tania se retorcía

por el orgasmo que el le proporciono, la desmonto y la giro para ponerla de rodillas y le acerco su polla a su boca sujetándola de los cabellos se lo metió duro y rápido hasta

que el término.

_**"Trágatelo todo déjame limpio… si así, sabes cómo hacerlo…mmmm**_¡-grito fuerte por su propio orgasmo.

Escucho el sonido mas hermoso que no hubiese creído que existiera hasta ese momento un gemido cargado de necesidad y anhelo, miro hacia la puerta vio un par de ojos

mirando en su dirección concentrados en Tania y en él veía cierto aire de nostalgia en la niña que los miraba quien tenia ligeramente la boca abierta le tomo un segundo ver

de quien se trataba, ella salio corriendo al verse descubierta.

"_**Vístete inmediatamente"**_-Ordeno un muy enojado Edward a una Tania dispuesta otra vez a una nueva follada.

" _**ya terminamos no quieres…**_**?**_- _Estaba preguntando ella pero callo al ver los ojos de Edward que no dejaban ninguna oportunidad a una replica o a un ruego de mas.

Rápidamente se cambio tubo que esperar a Tania quien no entendía su cambio tan repentino de humor .

Maldecía su mala suerte, por que ella? Que hacia una chica tan tarde en la escuela? con quien? Y no solo lo atormentaba esas preguntas la verdad es que jamás hubiese

deseado que ella viese algo así.

Llevo a Tania a su casa en el camino no dijo nada y ella entendió el mensaje, no lo presionaría no insistirá aun que por dentro hervía en indignación como era posible que el

no la quisiera tantos chicos que besaban el suelo donde caminaba y para el no era nada solo una compañera de cama por la cual solo sentía cariño.

Acelero aun mas hasta llegar a su casa apenas aparco correctamente su auto entro precipitado ya que no quería que nadie lo incomodara con preguntas en esos momentos

por suerte para el no había nadie en su casa entro al salón del piano a descargar su frustración.

"_**Si antes no dejo que te acercaras, ahora es imposible, huirá de ti aterrorizada"**_- se decía así mismo durante mas de 5 horas toco todas piezas que reflejaban su

estado de humor.

Durante la noche decidió que era mejor para ella mantenerse apartado se sintió sucio, remordimiento le cayo como balde de agua fría.

Hipócritamente quería guardar ese sonido glorioso nunca se hubiese imaginado que algo así existiera ninguna mujer logro hacerlo sentir tan ansioso, se imagino en varias

situaciones con ella haciéndola suya y logrando hacerla gemir mas alto trato de imaginarse esa mirada pendiente de la suya, reflejando el mismo deseo, queria desnudarla e ir

descubriendo el tesoro de su piel cremosa y suave, en su boca esa boca sobre su miembro y sin dudarlo se empezó a masturbar pensando en ella estaba tan duro que lo hizo

tres veces mas.

Durmió lo necesario e hizo su rutina diaria salio a la hora acostumbrada y se marcho al instituto junto con Alice quien se dedico a comentarle de su carta aceptación de la UC.

"_**Querido hermano, no entiendo por que eres tan snob, por que no vienes con nosotros también, Harvard¡ por favor no seas así, ven con nosotros, te echare **_

_**mucho de menos"**_-Alice lo miraba suplicante tratando de convencerlo.

"_**Alice ya hablamos de esto, por que no entiendes que quiero ir, solo…..déjalo ¿si?"**_-

Contesto muy seriamente dando por concluido el tema.

Al llegar al instituto se percato que la camioneta de Bella estaba mas alejada de su habitual lugar de estacionamiento, le causo extrañeza, aparco donde siempre Alice bajo

dando un portazo por su mal humor, e ingreso sin si quiera esperarlo.

Respiro profundamente no quería seguir molesto, sabia que su mal humor no solo era por el reproche de Alice, era su falta de sueño y los nervios de verla otra vez, no

compartían clases salvo la asignatura de Biología, se sentaba solo y nunca miraba atrás pero hoy seria diferente pues su curiosidad de saber que tanto vio la noche anterior le

carcomía la cabeza.

Sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases al igual que su incertidumbre, durante el día trato de buscarla pero no la vio por ningún lado durante el almuerzo se fue al

gimnasio para distraerse tenia miedo de ver en sus ojos aversión o miedo.

"_**Cobarde una y mil veces cobarde"**_- se repetía cada vez que intentaba ir a la cafetería.

Su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Alice quien le pregunto si estaba bien, le respondió con solo un "si, estoy en el gimnasio practicando."

Trataría de evitarla, pero era probable que no lo consiguiera pues se sentía tentado de saber no podía estar tranquilo, no la conocía lo suficiente, no eran ni eso "conocidos"

tanta contradicción lo tenia al bode al menos solo faltaban tres semanas para terminar con su agonía.

Pasaron dos días en que se mantuvo al margen solo en Biología hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano de no girar su cabeza y mirar atrás, en el tercero ya no aguanto más pues en

sus noches solitarias se masturbaba pensando en ella y su gemido.

En los días consecuentes se dedicaba a observarla la seguía en cada oportunidad para no verse muy obvio y que nadie se percatase pues no quería dar cuentas a nadie por

sus actos.

Tenia que admitir que era bueno escondiéndose de esa niña, el único problema era Tania quien le enviaba mensajes en las noches obligándolo a apagar su celular para no

molestarlo durantes sus noches que era la única hora donde podía pensar en ella y repasar todo lo que aprendía de esa niña tan reservada.

Tania lo descubrió un día en que intentaba entrar a al biblioteca para verla leer.

"_**¿Podemos hablar, por favor?**_-Le pregunto Tania con voz suave.

"_**Si, vamos a tomar un café, yo también quería hacerlo pero no encontraba la oportunidad"**_-Contesto lo mas sereno que pudo pues no sabia si Bella los escucho,

"mentiroso, no tienes los pantalones para decirle que ya no puedes estar con ella por que te la pasas fantaseando con una niña quien apenas sabe que existes" esa voz en su

cabeza no se dejaba engañar.

Llegaron a Port Angeles en media hora y durante el camino no dijeron nada el se la paso todo el camino pensando en Bella Swan, quien diría que estaba causando tantos

estragos en su cabeza, era hermosa pero no dejaba verse se escondía de todos, nunca la vio en gimnasia sabia por Alice quien comento en alguna ocasión _**"Bella es muy **_

_**mona, no entiendo por que no se saca mas partido, te aseguro que habría varios chicos en fila…"**_, se jactaba de haber tenido en su cama a chicas muy hermosas,

como la que estaba ahora sentada en su auto y se sintió un maldito con ella, no es que fuera una niña inocente, y jamás estuvo con una virgen pues sabia muy bien que para

las chicas era muy importante compartir su primera vez con alguien especial y el no lo era el era solo un buen amante para la mayoría solo un recuerdo, y el no quería ser

solo para Bella eso, quería algo mas, no sabia muy bien que pero la idea de que otro tuviese la oportunidad de estar con ella le molestaba, y no fue hasta ese entonces que

experimento un sentimiento diferente, y no sabia muy bien como definirlo.

Se sentó junto a Tania en una mesa apartada de la gente, que escaseaba en ese momento ella fue la primera en hablar, pues el no encontraba palabras para decir el por que

de su cambio tan repentino.

"_**No quiero parecer una novia quejumbrosa, pero no se que es lo que te pasa desde ese día no me devuelves los mensajes ni si quiera las llamadas, me he **_

_**dado cuenta que tu teléfono lo apagas en las noches, se que no somos nada pero, al menos me merezco algo mejor que eso ¿no crees?**_-Tania hablaba mas

tranquila de lo que sentía, por dentro sabia que era lo que sucedía, el ya no quería nada con ella su actitud se lo demostraba.

"_**Tania… perdóname no quiero lastimarte de verdad lo intente no puedo… no puedo corresponderte me siento muy mal contigo pues compartimos no una **_

_**relación, pero si no se como decirlo para no herirte mas de lo ya lo he hecho, pero los dos sabíamos que es lo hacíamos nunca te obligue a nada sabes bien **_

_**que fue un acuerdo te lo dije después de que me dijeras lo que sentías o sientes por mi, la verdad no lo merezco tu mejor que yo sabes bien que te mereces **_

_**mas que solo compartir una cama"**_-Ya no sabia que decir se sentía culpable por continuar con ella, se reprocho por ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por su necesidad de

sentir.

En ese momento estaba apunto de decir una bajeza, Tania no se merecía en ese momento que el pensara en alguna obscenidad.

"_**Entiendo, pero dime hay alguien mas, ¿alguna chica?"**_- Pregunto ansiosa por saber, si alguien había atrapado por su corazón.

"_**No, no hay alguien"**_ –No era mentira totalmente pues era verdad no había alguien a su lado en ese momento, sus fantasías no contaban.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos .<p>

Trabajo para hacerlos mas largos =P me falta la tercera parte del Capitulo Edward .

Solicito la Ayuda de una chica_** Beta**_¡

si alguien quiere o conoce a quien quiera ayudarme por favor comentenle, les agradezco de antemano


End file.
